Transducers, transducers
by CrazyGeekT
Summary: When a teenager from the United Kingdom goes to America in search of Dr. Rosen, a whole new story unfolds
1. Chapter 1

_Transducers, transducers..._

_Chapter one_

It was a fine day in New York; the sun was shining in the clear sky like a beacon of hope for all those below. The warm breeze drifted around the city, comforting those with its gentle winds.

Not everyone was enjoying the fine weather however, as others walked past with their papers in one hand and a coffee in another with a smile on their face, Jack walked around the city with a look of despair and hopelessness on his face. His baggy hooded jacket in a dark shade of blue and his grey, faded jeans gave him a tired look. This matched his feelings perfectly.

As he wandered the streets, his hood covering is dark brown and wavy hair; his thoughts couldn't help but drift back to the day of him leaving his home in England to come to America.

He had been sitting in his room on his iPod watching some videos on YouTube, when out of the blue, the video cut off and was replaced by the face of a older looking man, roughly in his late 50's or so, with dark grey wavy hair and glasses. Talking in what appeared to be a large, formal-looking room, about what sounded to be like a group of people he called "Alphas". Jack had never heard of the word "Alphas" being used to label a person or group of people, only used in physics as a name of a type of radiation, so why they were referred to as that confused him almost as much as to why he had appeared on his iPod in the first place.

He then began to talk about these "Alphas" having abilities that could be classed as "Different" Jack liked how this man had phrased it, not strange or weird, but different. This had more meaning to him than most people watching Jack thought as the man grabbed his attention with these words.

Jack knew he was different, he could always see things others couldn't. Things that he could perceive for as long as he could remember, the "Streams in the air" he liked to call them. They had kept him company more than any person ever did, the streams of colours, numbers and images kept him occupied while other kids played ball or hung out. He loved to play with the streams and see what he could see next, often it would be a new text or Email, and sometimes TV shows would appear in a stream of their own.

As Jack grew up he noticed that nobody else could see the "Streams in the air" and he was alone in his experience, as he entered his teenage years he learned to control these streams more and learned what they actually were... Electromagnetic waves, not all of the waves though. All carrying information through the air all around him and he could see them, like the sky is blue, He could see them. He could also to some extent interact with them, focus or defocus them, make them clearer and larger for him to see, And now he finally was part of something larger than just him, that he wasn't alone , and he knew what he was...

An Alpha


	2. Transducers, transducers Chapter Two

Transducers, transducers (Chapter two)

Jacks mind continued to wander as he, himself, wandered the streets of New York, trying to find any trace of the man he saw on his iPod, although his outlook on the chance of him finding the man were dwindling.

Jack had never told anybody about his Ability he had always kept it to himself, his own little secret, with little being an understatement.

It turns out it wasn t just his iPod that had shown the footage, it had been TV s, Phones, and Computers, anything that was connected to the rest of the world,  
>be it via phone lines, satellite or Wi-Fi. All of them showing the same footage at the same time, all of the showing the older American gentleman and everyone hearing of the Alpha phenomenon as he described it.<p>

Jack s mind returned to the present, the sights, sounds, smells of the city became noticeable once more as the cloud of past memories faded away into the back of his shook his head. He had caught himself dwelling in the past again It s not healthy to look to the past, as you could miss the future coming at you his mother used to say, and she was right, the memories of times gone wouldn t help him now. He checked the leather-strapped watch on his wrist. 2:13pm. He looked back up to the street, the people walking past not giving him a second glance, He did the same, in fact, and he wasn t looking at the people at all.

Jack was focusing, with great passion, on the signals in the air. The different coloured streams flying through the air, carrying information; images, sounds and videos with them, each one different to the next. He flicked his hands through the air, his fingers flicking in front of him with a strange organized look to them, like if a touch screen computer was in front of him, floating with his person. Jacks had learned that he could organize the streams if he treated them as physical objects, not like the wind or a thought.

Pulling the streams like string, he was able to sift through the many streams that passed from building to building, phone to phone and everything in between. He searched through the streams, his fingers flicking and clicking in the air, pulling the streams into focus and back again, scanning for any sign of the man from the broadcast.

He passed street-upon-street, scanning the streams for, most prominently, his voice. Jack remembered that his voice was that of somebody who was quite well educated, analytical and at the time of the broadcast, quite scared and concerned. This worried Jack, it was a niggling little thought in the back of his head that kept leaping out of the darkness of his mind every time a new voice wasn t that man s, What if I can t find him? What will I do?

He continued walking down the street, the clear sky now becoming darker as clouds rolled into the area, like a blanket of despair had settled over the city. He flicked his hands frantically as he walked down the street, their vivid colours and interesting appearance failing to raise his spirits. The streams flew past and through him as his walking speed increased with his anger level.

And then it hit him.

He heard it, the voice of the man from the broadcast. It wasn t the clearest signal in the world but it was defiantly there, floating in front of him, flowing down the street in front of him and to a large, prison-looking building down the road, surrounded by chain-link fence with men in what looked like Pitch black combat armour; complete with cap and sunglasses, walking around the caged-in area in twos.

Jack almost physically shouted with excitement when he heard the slightly static-covered voice, he then remembered he was in a public place and settled for a small Yes Finally under his breath, not wanting to draw to much attention to himself.

He held his right hand above his head, checking for people watching quickly, and then clicked his fingers quietly, the stream carrying the signal, which was auburn in colour, streaming right in front of him, flicked into focus.

The stream Opened more than they usually are for him, showing more of what the stream was carrying through the air. Jack was pleased-as-punch to see what the stream was carrying. The visual and audio information from a wireless security camera situated inside the prison-looking building, and it was streaming it s the footage to a security building just down the road.

Jack stood there, on the sidewalk of the street, staring at the stream leading from the prison building. After closer inspection of the signal streaming through the air, and then cross referencing where he was using his phones GPS stream, jack discovered the building was called Binghamton

Binghamton Jack said in a slightly husky and mature sounding voice. Found you, strange, broadcast man . He then realised even now that he had found the man, he had no way of getting to him. The chain-link fence surrounding the building and the men patrolling it weren t exactly a warm invitation to come in. Now how do I get to him? 


End file.
